


Guardian Angel

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing prompt challenge for Dean Winchester<br/>2. “Why do you care? It’s not like we’re friends or anything.”<br/>5. “I just wanted someone to notice me.”</p></blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

You spotted Dean from across the bar, shamelessly trying to flirt with any woman who would spare him a second glance. He was handsome, ruggedly so. The way his hands subtly but tastefully found their way to just the right body part and that disarming smile of his spelled trouble.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

You were just about to turn around and abandon your mission completely when you saw his current prospect attempting to rob the man blind. You contemplated on whether you should let the lady have a few extra bucks tonight or if you should intervene. Unsurprisingly, you decided on the latter.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you! I turn my back for 15 goddamn minutes and you're already flirting with another woman?” Dean was too shocked to speak as he continued to watch you cause a scene. “And you,” you turned your attention to the blonde who still had her hands in his jacket pocket, “stealing my man AND his wallet? Shame on you!" she quickly scuttered away leaving you with a confused green-eyed hunter.

“And here I thought she was getting frisky with me,” Dean tsked. “Not to sound ungrateful sweetheart,” he said turning to look at you, “but you really didn’t have to cause a scene like that for me.”

“What can I say, maybe I just wanted someone to notice me. Or maybe I just wanted a free drink,” you replied, unsure where you got the courage to say that. Dean took the hint and ordered a round of drinks for the pair of you. “A thank you would be nice too,” you said, taking the drink he offered and clinking your glass with his. “Thanks. I still don’t get it though. Why do you care?” he asked warily “it’s not like we’re friends or anything.” You threw your glass back and reveled in the burn of the amber liquid that made its way down your throat. “We could be if you buy me another drink,” you sassed, the alcohol already coursing through your system and lowering your inhibitions.

It was quite different watching him smile at a woman and having that same charming smile directed at you. The former was breathtaking while the latter, well, you weren’t sure there was a word strong enough to describe it. 

“I’m Dean by the way, but I’m guessing you already knew that from the way you watched me from across the bar. So how about you cut the crap and tell me why you’re really here.” You knew he’d see right through you. You took in a deep breath. You could do this. You’ve fought in wars and you’ve battled formidable enemies; if you could do those things then you could admit your feelings for this man. 

“My name is Y/N and I’m your guardian angel,” you started. “Wait, what?” he asked confused. “You know, the one that watches over you and helps you when you’re about to get in trouble and--”

“I know what a guardian angel is, I just didn’t think they existed. Cas never mentioned anything about you guys,” he contemplated. “Yes, well we’re not the most important in the hierarchy so we’re often neglected,” you say matter of factly. “Well I’m not surprised considering most angels are dicks. No offense,” he added. “So why are you here, Y/N? What is it you need to ‘guard’ me from?” his curiosity piqued. “Right, well, actually I’m here because I’ve fallen,” you say, inwardly cursing at the horrible pun. “Welcome to the club,” he said oblivious to what you really meant as he slid you another drink. You eagerly took another gulp of the liquid courage before speaking again. “The thing is, the reason why I was cast out is because as a guardian angel, we’re not supposed to fall in love with our wards. I’m here because I did.” His green eyes searched yours and he could tell that you weren’t lying.

“And these wards, are there a lot of them or do you just get one each?” he asked almost hopeful, refusing to take his eyes off of you. “There are a lot of them,” you answered and disappointment flashed across his handsome features. “But that’s exactly why we’re not allowed to fall in love, because we’d tend to favor one over all those assigned to us. So much so that we neglect our duties to the others and break so many rules for that one we favored, sometimes even going as far as becoming instrumental in bringing them back from the brink of death or even hell itself.”

“And who was this lucky son of a bitch that caused an angel to fall?” he had to ask. Had to know for sure. “You,” you replied quietly. He didn’t say anything for a good ten seconds and you were prepared to walk out of there embarrassed beyond belief before his lips crashed with yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt challenge for Dean Winchester  
> 2\. “Why do you care? It’s not like we’re friends or anything.”  
> 5\. “I just wanted someone to notice me.”


End file.
